


The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard (Podfic)

by LilBakht



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, It's not easy being green, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBakht/pseuds/LilBakht
Summary: London has been dim, foggy, and cold and Jenny is worried about what the weather is doing to her poor Mistress.





	The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_motu_proprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882928) by [in_motu_proprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio). 



This is a podfic of The Care and Feeding of Your New Lizard by In Motu Proprio. I didn't write it. Nor did I create Doctor Who. I know you're all deeply shocked and surprised.

Thanks to Mary Kate for introducing me to library media studios and doing my first round of editing!

 

Link on Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c76x4v7cu3momqm/Care%20and%20Feeding%20IMP.mp3?dl=0)

(EDIT: Converted from WAV to MP3 because time is too precious to spend downloading huge files.)

As always, if you're experiencing technical difficulties accessing the link, drop me a line. And, of course, if you enjoy the story, please go check out In Motu Proprio's other works. Thanks!


End file.
